Becoming Syaoran Li
by melodramatics
Summary: Sakura Kinomoto had the perfect job, the not-so-perfect boyfriend and the bitchy boss that couldn’t seem to get over her. At a party one night – things got a little crazy and Sakura found herself waking up as Syaoran Li – her bitchy boss. SS AU
1. Ego

Becoming Syaoran Li

Summary: She never dreamed of sleeping with her boss, she never dreamed of falling in love with him, she never dreamed of _becoming_ him. So technically, does she love _herself_ then? SS AU

Disclaimer: I don't own this story; I own my ideas and extra added in characters.

Leave a review at the bottom please, I'm not a new artist – I have another account but I wanted to start … fresh? There may be a few spelling/grammar mistakes, but I'm human and this isn't professional, so leaving extreme reviews calling me a bitch etc won't do you any good.

Be friendly, it's the internet. :) :)

- Written by melodramatics

Chapter One:

Ego

Tokyo, April 1st

9:30 am.

"I'm going to be late for work, and he's not going to care if it's my birthday!" A girl said, her voice coming out in a high pitch squeak.

The sun was coming through the blinds of the bedroom illuminating two figures laying on the bed, a girl sitting on top of a guy – his hands attacking her sides.

"E-thaaan" She called out, before rolling over to the side, a bright smile on her face. Her emerald eyes were welling up with tears and she had to take her free hand and wipe them away on the back of her hand.

Ethan reached up and attached his mouth over top of the girls, capturing her by surprise and off guard. He proceeded to take his hand and rub it up and down her soft back, often coming in contact with her bra straps.

"No-No baby, I gotta go" She whined before rolling off of him and winking at him, dressed scantily before making her way to the bathroom, already _very_ late.

"Shhiiiit!" She screamed from the bathroom, glancing at the clock. It was nearing nine thirty in the morning and she was supposed to be there for eight.

She could hear her boyfriend rustling around in the room, before opening the door to the bathroom and leaning against the doorframe as he watched her throw some clothes on.

"…Happy birthday baby?"

She just threw that _fuck off_ look at him, before rushing past him and grabbing her purse, fleeing the apartment.

Newly twenty five year old Sakura Kinomoto rushed up the steps to her high paying job that never seemed to relax her. She worked for the Li Corporation, for almost two years now – she stumbled across it after graduating from Hong Kong's University. Her professor suggested she'd apply there, and she was transferred to Tokyo – the rest is history.

Her boyfriend, of a year and a half, she met him when he had come to Tokyo from America on a vacation. He fell for her instantly and moved here almost two months later, and now … now they lived together.

It was great for Sakura, _wonderful_.

She sat at her desk and put her hair behind her ear, nervously. She hoped her boss wasn't in this early, and nearly had a heart attack when she saw him come lazily through the office doors. He nodded to her and she immediately reverted her eyes.

"Morning Ms Kinomoto" his sexy, voice drawled out as he reached up and scratched his messy hair. He was undeniably, the most attractive man she had ever seen and when she had first gotten the job, she spent late nights at the office…

… Kissing his succulent lips, touching his well defined chest and grinding against his most intimate parts.

But when Ethan had shown up one night to pick her up, she knew she _had_ to break it off with Syaoran – of course, they weren't sleeping together at that point, but it would have escaladed into that and she knew, she knew deep down that she had feelings for him.

But he'd never treat her as well as Ethan did.

Fast forward a year and now they're very civil towards one another, actually – her boss secretly hates her for using him like that, but he'd never tell her to his face.

"Be in my office in twenty" he called out before the door to his office slammed shut. Sakura winced, "Shit. I'm dead" she groaned out before plastering a fake smile on her face and picking up the phone.

--

The office was dark green interior with bits of gold highlighted here and there, he sat at the desk running his hand through his sexy messy hair. He was the ultimate man, tall and very chiseled – thanks to late nights at the gym, and intense amber eyes with flecks of gold in them and a head of sexy, chocolate brown hair that never seemed to be tame. Yet, it always looked good.

His name was Syaoran Li and he was twenty seven years ago, he'd been in charge of this company for almost four years – since his father had his sudden heart attack. Of course, at the tender age of 24, he was _not_ ready for this kind of responsibility and was forced to give up the endless nights of partying, sex and alcohol.

Now, he sticks to high media figure women – after the fling with his secretary, he moved away from that category all completely. She never did give him a reason, and he hated her for that.

She was a gold digging whore, but he couldn't afford to let her go because she did her job _well_ and he knew that hiring another secretary would lead to some sex scandal.

The door to his office opened slightly and he saw a head full of auburn soft curls poking in. Her emerald eyes glancing into the room, "Mr. Li?" She called out, and he just nodded his head, allowing her to come in.

"I want you to cancel my appointments for today, Ms Kinomoto." He said, he often had a hard time staring at her face – his eyes were always drawn into her chest and he often had fantasies of ripping her clothes off and making her _scream_.

But then they were often interrupted as quickly as they came, by the constant reminder of her "awesome" boyfriend, and the thoughts of them having sex made his stomach churn.

Syaoran Li was the ultimate womanizer and never appeared that he was hung up on a woman, but Sakura Kinomoto … she was different. Although she lived the high life, she never appeared to be snotty; she was down to earth and a sweet attractive girl.

The woman he was used to dating her women who liked to inject cocaine into them, to make sure they're skinny 24/7 (ever heard of a fucking gym?) and wore heavy eyeliner to compliment their heavy fake face.

But of course, they generally were very good in bed which was what Syaoran was good at – he was the ultimate man whore, cheating on almost every woman seen with.

But everyone was used to it, he hoped. Of course, he assumed that when the right woman came along he'd change his ways but for now? He enjoyed all the attention he got.

It was hot as hell.

"Oh okay, anything you'd like me to schedule?" He looked up at her, meeting her gorgeous emerald eyes. She smiled slightly but it didn't reach her eyes.

"No, no. That's all. How was your weekend?"

Sakura reached up, toying with her hair smiling nervously. "It was alright, it's my birthday today" She let out a dry laugh before turning around and heading for the door.

Sometimes it was awkward between the two and sometimes, she had flashbacks of his mouth on her collarbone, the passion was sexy. Even to this day, the chemistry between the two was perfect, something that was filmed in movies and they…they had it, but she was _happy_ – she had Ethan, her sexy American boyfriend and she knew that Syaoran was going to break her heart.

So she moved away, fast. And some days, she had regretted it but for the most part? She had Ethan, which was her motto to get her through her tough work days.

And yet, with Ethan, most of the times she just laid there and took it like a bitch. He didn't want her working at anything because she worked all day, blahblahblah.

And lately, they'd only been having sex once every few weeks – he was always too tired or the like, but Sakura never gave it another thought.

"Happy birthday…Sakura" He said, quietly when she reached the door causing her to stop abruptly, he hadn't used her name since their late night rendezvous almost a year ago, it was always 'Ms Kinomoto' that he addressed her by.

"Thanks Mr. Li" she said, a smile appearing on her face (as much as she fought to hold it back), and it reached her eyes.

…It reached her eyes forsure.

_He talk like this 'cause he can back it up_

_He got a big ego, such a huge ego_

_I love his big ego, it's too much_

_He walk like this 'cause he can back it up_

It was late Monday night and Syaoran was sitting at his laptop, his Gucci glasses perched on his nose, giving him an even sexier look. The problem with Syaoran Li is that he's got a huge ego and almost every woman that he had been in contact with, had fed his ego.

He could get any woman he wanted, undoubtedly. He didn't even have to _try_ most of the time, yet with Sakura…

He knew that they'd never ever continue what they'd left unfinished. Of course, he didn't love her but she was hot as hell (without realizing it) and he wanted to get with her.

Just for a few months until he got bored.

And of course, as the quote goes: "_You always want what you can't have_", and he wasn't used to not getting what he wanted, so it upset him. It made him angry and raw inside but he masked it up, with women.

Speaking of women, he had a sleeping woman dressed in nothing sleeping right next to him. Her dark hair reminded him of Sakura but she was nothing like her, she was snotty and whiney, but the sex was good.

Her name was Lena Armstrong, and she was an Italian Model – very profound features dominated her and he liked it; it was different, a change for him.

When Tuesday morning came, Syaoran was early to work which he immediately regretted. He had brought Sakura a gift, a small bag all dressed up in a pink pretty wrapping.

But he immediately threw it in a nearby trashcan, after seeing Sakura Kinomoto kissing her ugly, scrawny boyfriend in front of the building. She had her hands woven through his hair, and her foot was lifted off the ground slightly, he had his hands wrapped around her thin waist, pulling her into him.

Syaoran stalked past them, and into the office – the door slamming shut. He could hear Sakura talking before opening the door and running after him.

It was like a twisted fairytale, everything so black and dark. He wanted her so bad, he _had_ her but it wasn't forever.

And he knew she wanted forever.

He couldn't promise her forever, not even now.

_I spent my time just thinkin thinkin thinkin bout you_

_Every single day yes, I'm really missin' missin' you_

_And all those things we use to use to use to do_

_Hey girl, wuz up, it use to be __**just me and you**_

"Syaoran!" She called out; the first time she'd ever used his name since their last affair. "Wait up!"

The elevator closed shut; he stood in front of her and watched her running towards him. If anyone was seriously into English writing, once could say it was as though he had shut her out of his life.

…For good though? That was Syaoran's problem. One minute he wanted her, one minute he hated her, he was so wish-washy.

And he didn't care if she had a boyfriend, he didn't give two fucks because what Syaoran Li wanted – Syaoran Li got.

By the time he had reached the fourth floor, she was standing in front of the elevator when it dinged shut – panting heavily. Glaring at him, she stepped into the elevator and pressed the "shut door" button before he had a chance to escape.

"It's fucking hard to run in heels you know" She said, as she leaned against the metal of the elevator, it was cold to her skin.

He just grunted staring into the reflection ahead of him. Here he was – next to her, he imagined himself reaching over and kissing the life out of her.

But then he imagined Ethan standing there, kissing her – _touching_ her …loving her. Something he was incapable of.

"What's your problem? Did something happen?"

Syaoran glanced at her, as the elevator came to a squealing stop. "Yes. You"

And with that, Syaoran Li had walked out on the elevator, twenty floors away from his stop leaving her standing there – speechless.

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_

_Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

_Someone save me._

**April 5****th****, 2:30 AM.**

_Dear Diary, _

_I haven't been able to sleep since the incident this morning,_

_His ego pisses me off sometimes, he expected me to run after him _

_And tell him that he's amazing, so it'll puff his head up to the size of Canada and the United States put together. Giving him the satisfaction and feeling that he could get anything he wanted that opened their legs._

_Well, I – Sakura Kinomoto – am vowing to become happy, I'm in love with Ethan Montgomery not Syaoran, _there were scratch marks underneath Ethan's name, giving him an extra "oomph",

_Ethan and I… we're forever. We're in this together, he's my sunshine._

_Syaoran, he was just a lucky fling – something to show me, my true colors. _

_I don't love him, and I'll never love him._

There was a scribbling of her signature at the end of the page.

with a small heart at the end.

And then Sakura reached over, shut the light off and cuddled up with Ethan, who groaned and held her hand in his.

She had to continuously tell herself that whole night that she was happy. Ethan was who she wanted.

Yet at the back of her mind, just before she drifted off, there was a small voice that reminded her that she and Syaoran got one another, _we click_.

_I never dreamed of sleeping with him, I never dreamed of falling in love with him. I never dreamed of becoming Syaoran Li._

--



Lemme kno what ya'll think yea?

Obviously you can tell that they have chemistry, and a history.

Making the workplace hard to contain feelings that seem to not want to go away lol


	2. Alive

Becoming Syaoran Li

Summary: She never dreamed of sleeping with her boss, she never dreamed of falling in love with him, she never dreamed of _becoming_ him. So technically, does she love _herself_ then? SS AU

Disclaimer: I don't own this story; I own my ideas and extra added in characters.

A/N:

Sorry about the few mistakes guys, I was just really excited to get this story out aaaannnnddd it was really effin' early in the morning, yikes!

Chapter 2:

Alive

It had been nearly two weeks since Syaoran last spoke to her, and it was driving her bonkers, she didn't understand why he was being so …_mean_ towards her at work. He barely came out of his office and barely called her for things, it was totally unlike him.

"…Maybe, maybe he's just trying to cleanse himself of you Sakura. Have you ever thought about how _he_ felt?" Her long time best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji said.

Sakura hummed, tying the telephone cord around her finger. She couldn't talk about this at home because Ethan was home earlier than she was giving her no privacy to herself – not that she minded, _really_.

"I mean, he liked you for how long before you guys started your… er… _thing_ and then you ended it really suddenly. It was like a slap in the face, not that I'm trying to be mean to you or take his side. I just want you to understand why things are the way they are right now"

Sakura sighed, blowing the hair out of her face. "I know, but it is so messed okay? I hate coming to work now. It's quiet and boring and just…-"

"KINOMOTO!"

Sakura sat up straight and glanced around the hall before slouching back down, her mood suddenly more bitter, "I gotta go Tom, maybe I'll call you tomorrow. Lunch soon?"

"Yes, chow love."

Tomoyo was twenty five as well, a year older than Sakura – nearing twenty six and owned her own fashion boutique in the heart of Tokyo. Business was better than ever for her, she did fashion shows around all of Asia, and designed designer outfits for the wealthy. It had been her mothers company so it had always been in her family, and ultimately – attainable.

Sakura put the phone down quietly and got up, pulling her black skirt down and her grayish black blazer down, hiding a bit of her stomach. She gulped down the bump that was rising in her throat and ran her hair through her hands as she headed down the corridor to her angry boss's office.

Pushing the door slightly, she saw Syaoran sitting at his desk, his iPhone in hand and a...unbelievably gorgeous woman sitting across from him. She knew that they were possibly seeing one another, that or she was family but her gut was going on the first one.

And she knew that if there was a _small_ chance that something could or _should_ happen, he'd pick the beautiful one over her, measly old self.

She slouched slightly as she went into the office and shut the door with a soft _click_, "Yes Mr. Li?"

He lifted his head up, stared at her with strange, cold amber eyes that once had an _ounce_ of light and sunshine in them. She found herself missing the old Syaoran Li – he had done a completely 180 in only a few weeks.

Only, because she didn't feel the same way about him, and had chosen Ethan over Syaoran.

_For good reasons_, she found that annoying little voice in the back of her head tell her. But why did she feel like she had made a huge mistake…?

"I want you to cancel my appointments for today. I'll be out all day today…" he trailed off and the pretty Asian girl stared up at Sakura; Sakura guessed she was Chinese with bright red eyes and black hair – sleek and sexy, unlike Sakura's who's was slightly frizzy and rather annoying.

She went to open her mouth but he caught her off, like a blow to her heart. She felt her heart clench up but shook it off, nonchalantly. "…With my _girlfriend_." He drawled the last word out, fully knowing she hates it when he does that.

He wanted to play nasty – then she would too.

With a soft nod, she left the room with a smile plastered on her face. It didn't reach her eyes; he took note of that before smiling at his companion.

"Ready babe?" She called out, as she stood up – adjusting her dress and capturing his hand in hers.

_I thought I'd forget you, but I guess I forgot to._

"Li Corporation, Sakura speaking – how may I help you?" She hadn't spoken to him all day at work the next day, and it was nearing the end of the work day. Ethan didn't come home last night, didn't bother calling or anything and it was slightly puzzling.

But this morning, she had received a call saying he fell asleep at the shop, and that's why he didn't call. He worked at a high paying mechanics shop as a detailer for cars, brought in good money and could support her well.

_Yet not as good as Syaoran could…_

Of course, when she talked to Tomoyo – she didn't seem to believe it but she wasn't going to push the subject. Everything she said seemed to back Syaoran up and it was starting to annoy her, so she just dropped the whole thing all together.

"Yes, I'm looking for…Syaoran Li" A woman's voice said.

"And may I ask whose calling?"

There was a small hissing on the other end of the phone and Sakura glanced around weirdly, wondering if this was some sort of nasty joke. "It's his girlfriend, I'm calling from China and I want to speak to him right now"

It was odd, the woman was here in Tokyo yesterday – but perhaps she flew back yesterday night. "Ah yes, how was your flight Miss?"

"…What?" Everything went dead silent and Sakura assumed that she wasn't the same girlfriend from yesterday. She could either play dirty or play innocent.

It was as if someone had come up behind her, and stuck a knife to her back. Suddenly she went very rigid, and eyes wide. She had a sneaking suspicion that something was going on.

"U-uh, nothing. I-I'll get Mr. Li on line for you in a moment" and before the mysterious woman could respond, she put the call on hold and slammed the receiver down.

That's when she heard some rough noises coming from Syaoran's office. It was as if someone was taking a bat to his most prized possessions. "What…the…fuck…"

Walking down the corridor with apprehension, Sakura ignored the ringing phone back at her desk, and continued down the hallway towards Syaoran's office.

That's when she heard it again, another _bang_. There was no noises afterwards, and Sakura swore she could feel her heart jump up into her throat, it was scary as shit.

She had no idea what to do, and before thinking – she opened the door slightly, stopping just before the creaking noise emitted.

That's when she saw it, and felt like throwing up. The same Asian from yesterday was lying back on Syaoran's desk and he was behind her, slamming into her.

And for a second, _just a second_ – she wished it was her.

--

"Come on babe, hurry up" His voice was soothing and soft, and she felt agitated. He couldn't seem to leave her alone, could he?

"I'm almost there; can you just stop and give me a minute?" She spoke, her tone angry. He just nodded, and closed his eyes.

Walking up the steps to her apartment, Sakura sighed and shut the phone off. Just listening to his voice made her want to rip her eyes out.

He greeted her at the front door like a loyal dog, like he didn't want to give her space and it annoyed the fuck outta her.

She brushed past him, and he turned around glaring at her retreating back. "Sakura!" He screamed out, and she stopped dead in her tracks, before whizzing around.

"What?" The tone of her voice came out angry, she was mad – no doubt about it. He could see the anger in her eyes.

There was no smile that reached her eyes, it was obvious.

"What's wrong with you lately? You've been so … out of it" He said, as he stood in the middle of their living room.

Sakura wanted to say, _is this what I really want?_ But instead she just said, "Work" and it was vague and annoying for Ethan. He didn't want a one word answer, he wanted the truth but she didn't want to give it to him.

She didn't want to give her heart to him either, he tried so hard to knock it down but she seemed to have that guard up around him.

And by god, he loved her – he loved her so much. But when would the games stop?

Then he said the unthinkable, she was hurt. No doubt about it.

"Is there someone else?"

Staring at him with hurt eyes, she didn't know what to say. "No, why would you think that?"

He threw his hands up in exhaustion and cried out, "It just seems everyday after work – you come home angry. And then you take it out on me, and I love you. I don't want to loose you – tell me… what can I fix?"

_You can't fix anything Ethan. You're great. But are you for me?_

--

"Ms Kinomoto" He spoke to her like she was some piece of shit that he didn't want to clean up. He didn't want to deal with her, be around her – smell her. Remember when he used to wrap his hands in her soft, wavy hair.

He didn't want to be reminded of her every fucking day. He had to come to work and see her – that was bad enough.

She glanced up; her eyes were dull and tired. It _almost_ worried him, but he pushed that thought deep in his mind and ignored it.

"I want you to schedule an appointment with Vogue Asia, I'm doing a piece on business man of the year" he said, his ego swelling.

She just nodded her head, mute and he wondered what was wrong. He almost felt like sitting down and playing the shrink, but he didn't.

He fought an intense self battle everyday, and his best friend Eriol Hiiragizawa had called this annoying feeling 'love' but Syaoran, he doesn't fall in love.

"Also, there's a formal dinner coming up next Tuesday night. You're required to come, and please…" He paused, watching her reflection. She just stared at the computer, as if she was lifeless.

"…Please, bring Ethan" Her eyes shot up staring at him, wide eyed. He nodded and walked off towards his office cursing some obscenities under his breath. Saying his name was harder than he thought, he didn't want to speak his name, it was like saying the devils name.

It almost made him sick.

He felt sick just looking at her. He felt sick with himself, because he was allowing a woman to take control of him.

He felt sick because he wanted her so bad, and any other woman didn't compare to her.

He also felt sick because he didn't help her, he just ignored her feelings when obviously something was wrong, he hadn't seen that look since the last time they almost had sex in his office almost a year ago.

'_I don't think we can do this anymore Syaoran, I'm sorry_', _her words rang through his head like a fog horn going off next to his ear. He glanced up at her, her hands still woven in his hair. _

_She was sitting on his lap, her lipstick smeared and her hair all mussed up. She looked delectable, irresistible, and sexy. He wanted to devour her right there. _

'_Is there someone else?' he found himself choking out; he was falling in love with her. He knew it, and it had been hard for Syaoran to ever really be in love…_

_She paused and crawled off his lap, before staring at him with the dead, lifeless look. "Yes" she said before running out of the office and down 26 floors, for some air._

_For some sunshine. She needed life._

_She felt dead, and he felt like killing himself, and her._

--

It's not going to be a one shot. 


	3. Sabotage

Becoming Syaoran Li

Summary: She never dreamed of sleeping with her boss, she never dreamed of falling in love with him, she never dreamed of _becoming_ him. So technically, does she love _herself_ then? SS AU

Disclaimer: I don't own this story; I own my ideas and extra added in characters.

Chapter Three:

Sabotage

It was nearing seven in the morning and Ethan had spent the night with some friends, they hadn't talked much since their big fight a few days ago. She left him assuming that there was someone else, she couldn't find her voice to say '_no baby, it's just you – you and me forever_' although she knew that it _was_ always going to be just them.

So he packed an overnight bag, scribbled a note and left for a few days saying he needed some time to think.

Sakura some how knew that things were getting rocky between them; she knew that she had been acting strange but the tension between her and Syaoran at work had been too much. Too much that she had been taking it out on Ethan at home, their sex life completely dead and their love slowly dwindling.

Sakura didn't know what she wanted anymore.

_He_ was happy with his one or two girlfriends he had on the side, so why wasn't she happy?

She had to patch things up.

Heading out the apartment door, she came in contact with a little pink bag; everyone knew her favorite color was pink so she had no idea whom it was from. Probably Tomoyo, she wasn't expecting a gift from anyone else. Pushing the thought aside, she threw it into the apartment and headed out the door, searching for her boyfriend.

She got in her car and headed towards where he was staying, she didn't care how early it was. She knew he worked at 7:30, meaning he'd be leaving just as she pulled up, and she wanted him to come home.

She missed him terribly, that or she missed the man who reminded her of Syaoran everyday, she was unsure.

When she pulled up in front of his best friends' house, the lights were on and beer cans were strewn across the front lawn. She glanced at the house; it seemed as if they had a huge party last night, while she sat at home wasting away into nothing.

It wasn't like she expected him to come home though, after he had told her he needed time to think.

And she didn't want to play the needy girlfriend, who comes crawling back for their boyfriend after a rough breakup, but they never did break up and she didn't want to appear to just_ not care_ – so she did what she thought was right.

And got out of the car, walking up the sidewalk – her hair pulled back into a messy bun and clad in sweatpants, a total lazy day tradition between the two.

_He always said I was beautiful even without make up and wearing sweatpants…_

Heading up the cracked stairs onto the porch, Sakura took note of the worn condition of the small little house, with a little work – it could have been cute.

The front door was open, allowing light into the front foyer and there was empty, crushed beer cans lying lifelessly around, littering almost everything in sight. She thought about knocking, but said _fuck it_ and headed in, stepping over beer cans and glanced around. She could hear snoring, so she turned left and headed into the living room, where a guy was passed out in the couch – dead to the world.

She recognized him as Ethan's best friend, Tai – he was tall and handsome but notorious for fooling around on women, and speaking of women – he had a beautiful blonde wrapped up in his arms, their clothing discarded both of them managing to fit on the small couch.

She chortled at the thought of them having sex openly in the living room, before heading up the spiral staircase; Ethan's car was outside meaning he _was _here. And then that's when she heard the shower, and assumed he was in it.

She had checked all of the rooms upstairs, people randomly sleeping on whatever they could find – most of them were passed out and dead to the world, half naked.

It must have been one _hell_ of a party.

She headed towards the bathroom and turned the silver knob slowly (she had practice at work) before it could make any creaking noises, and poked her head in staring in the bathroom where she got the surprise of her life.

She could see Ethan's outline through the shower curtain and he was thrusting his hips, his body tense…

…And a few centimeters away, there was a woman's outline, and they were conjoined below the waist.

She felt like crying at the sight of it, but had to be strong. Shutting the door slightly, Sakura flew through the house as quickly as she could, the tears threatening to fall, and she felt herself tripping over her feet as she headed down the stairs, holding onto the rickety staircase handle.

How could he do this to her? They had a small fight and he ends up having sex with someone else?

Course, she had _almost_ done it, but they had only been dating for a week – it's common for a lot of people to do that, it's called "keeping your options open" and that she was "only _seeing _him".

But he had confessed to her, he had told her that they were forever, were they forever _now?_

She sat in her car, totally heartbroken. She had to be at work in less than two hours but the thought of calling in sick clouded her mind and she punched in a familiar number into her cell phone, through blurry tears.

She started the car; she didn't want to be sitting outside of Tai's house when Ethan came out in fifteen minutes, to leave for work.

How long had this been going on for? Was this the reason that they're sex life sucked so badly? Was he cheating on her, for the last year of their relationship?

Before she could continue thinking, someone picked up – a groggy voice that sounded irritated. "What?" he snapped and she gasped, totally taken back as she did a sharp turn at the end of the block.

"S-Syaoran?" She tried to make it sound like she wasn't crying, but she was and as much as she wanted to hold it in, she couldn't.

It was like everything that had happened recently was hitting her like a brick falling down on someone – she might as well become depressed because at least the doctor could prescribe her something to take the pain away.

_Even if it's just for a while_.

"Err…"

"It's S-Sakura" she hiccupped and pulled up to a red light, her voice was shaky and quivering. She couldn't believe she had been _so fucking stupid_ about it all.

"…Why are you calling me?" He asked, totally uninterested. He was looking at his nails, the way a woman would. He didn't seem to care, and she wondered if he even cared? _Him of all people…_

"…I won't be into work today. I just wanted to let you know…" she left the sentence hanging, and he sighed irritated.

"What happened, your dog died?" The sarcasm was evident in his tone.

Sakura swore under her breath as she swerved a ball in the middle of the road, she was speeding – deep down in hopes that someone pulled her over and put her in jail so she wouldn't be of any harm to herself.

"No…" she did the first thing, she lied. She knew that if she told him that her and Ethan broke it off, she'd be forced to find a date to the benefit in three days and she couldn't afford to do that, she needed this job. Of course, she _hadn't_ broken it off with Ethan, but it was the best thing to do at this time. Or so she thought.

As much as she hated Syaoran right now – she needed the money, especially if she was going to be looking for a new place to stay.

She took a deep breath, her breath quivering – "No, I-…My grandma did, I'm sorry I ha-ave to go, I'll s-see you tomorrow. S-sorry" The tears seemed to fall harder as she told the lie; it wasn't like she was doing it on purpose. She shut the phone and held it against her chest, shutting her eyes tight. It hurt to think.

It was the fact that it really _hit home_ and sunk in. She had to lie to his face and hope to hell that he'd come home. She couldn't be angry at him, just yet. She had to keep this quiet for another three days – _at least_ and the thought of that, just killed her.

Before she realized it, she was sitting in front of Tomoyo's house, and although it was nearing eight a.m. she knew Tomoyo would be up. Her explorer was still in the driveway along with her boyfriend, Eriol.

Ah yes – she was dating Syaoran's best friend Eriol – the love sick puppy one, that wasn't a pussy and went after the girl he wanted.

And in the end, who had won? Definitely not Syaoran. He hadn't achieved anything – he was grumpy and lonely but masked it over like most men do.

She closed her car door before it even sunk in what she was doing, and rubbed her eyes slightly hoping they'd appear less red.

But of course, as soon as Eriol and Tomoyo opened the door – a perfect picture of the perfect couple, Sakura broke down.

And everything went black.

--

He had gotten the call early this morning. He had been on his way to work but had to do a quick detour appearing in front of the hospital, and now he didn't even really realize why he was even here.

They had had a fight the other day and she was ignoring him, so why couldn't he?

But of course, deep down he knew that it was the right thing to do, as her boyfriend and all.

So he stepped out of the car, tried to make himself look less hung-over and straightened his clothes out, before walking towards the hospital – plastering the worried look all over his face.

He was pissed at her, and couldn't remember much of last night except for the fact that he had gotten _smashed_ and some cute little red head kept hitting on him all night. He had seen her around before and each time, they always ended up making out.

But it went a little too far this morning, he had ended up having sex with her almost three times, twice during the night and then one in the morning – a morning shower that turned naughty.

It was awesome, but he knew it was wrong – him and Sakura weren't over but if he didn't say anything for a while, she'd never know, right?

He met up with Tomoyo who smiled and hugged him, her boyfriend present on the side; he looked at him with solemn eyes. "What happened to her?"

Tomoyo sighed, "She came over early this morning, really upset – she could barely talk and I went to give her a hug and she passed out, hitting her head on the side of our cement plant pot outside our door. There was… was blood everywhere – I'm so sorry"

"…Is she dead?" He didn't mean for it to come out so bitterly, but it did and he immediately winced.

Before either Eriol or Tomoyo responded, another voice cut in – cutting the air like sharp glass, "No, she's not you dumbass. She's just resting. I haven't been able to wake her up"

Syaoran stood against a doorframe, observing her loyal, trusting boyfriend. Something about him today didn't seem so loyal…

"Well why wasn't she at work at this time?"

Syaoran narrowed his eyes, "Did you see her leave?"

Ethan shook his head no, and scratched the back of his neck nervously – he was far too hung-over to think. "I was at a buddies last night…"

Tomoyo sneezed and received three "bless you"s from the guys, and she smiled brightly – thanking them thoughtfully.

"She said her grandma died"

Tomoyo glanced at Syaoran, "her grandma's been dead for years…"

Ethan looked angry, "then what the hell is her problem! What has been bugging her, have _you_ been giving her a hard time at work?" He pointed a finger at Syaoran's chest, accusingly.

He wanted to say _yes because you have her_ but he stared down at Ethan's finger, and back up at him – "Don't touch me again and no, I haven't been bugging her or anything. It's like usual, just very stressful – but that's not a reason for something like this to happen, Sakura's a strong girl, this had to have been something…_personal_" he drawled out the word and watched Ethan's eyes for a split second, widen and go back to normal.

"…Our dog died the other day" Ethan lied, as he glanced down at the bright flooring of the hospital. Tomoyo gasped, "Kiergo died!? She was such a sweetheart…awww."

Eriol quickly hushed her, a feeling that he was sure Syaoran had as well, bubbling deep in his gut, "Would that make Sakura upset?"

Ethan nodded as he sat down, and took a fistful of hair in his hand and sighed. Shit was so fucked up, how was he going to fix this one?

--

They had pushed the benefit back almost a week, it was crucial that Sakura and Ethan attended and after she was released from the hospital a day later, she was given a few days (graciously) by Syaoran off for "stress leave", Ethan stayed home and they mended things up.

Except for the fact that she couldn't kiss him without seeing that scene replay in her mind, over and over again and she hadn't talked about it with anyone – not even Tomoyo. She had just said her dog died and then gave it to a family friend when she returned home.

It was believable, right? Surely everyone believed her.

Otherwise, she was a cooked goose who'd be left wondering what the hell she was going to do with herself.

While Ethan had been at work one day, she had received a packet of roses, the card missing. She shrugged – assuming it was Ethan, he had played the part well – the loving boyfriend and she wondered every night, as the scene replayed over and over again – how she really, missed the signs.

Of course, she hadn't heard from Syaoran and the benefit was tomorrow night – Ethan promised he'd come and she still hadn't found a dress.

That's when she found the little pink bag that she had left in the apartment that morning, opening it curiously – she didn't see any card, but folded neatly up inside was a dark, emerald fabric that shimmered under the light.

She was slightly confused but lifted it out of the package and let it fall down – it was a long, dark emerald green shiny dress that was strapless and would accentuate her eyes and curves.

"Guess I found my dress" she said, with a bit of bitterness in her voice – whether she meant it or not, she was unsure.

She was also slightly unsure of how things would go tomorrow night, she hoped for the best but she had a rising suspicion that things wouldn't work out how she wanted them to.

--

Review please. 

I'm also a few chapters ahead ;)


	4. Changes

Becoming Syaoran Li

Summary: Sakura Kinomoto had the perfect job, the not-so-perfect boyfriend and the bitchy boss that couldn't seem to get over her. At a party one night – things got a little…crazy and Sakura found herself waking up as Syaoran Li – her bitchy boss.

How was she going to explain this one? SS AU

Disclaimer: I don't own this story; I own my ideas and extra added in characters.

**A/N: I changed the summary, so it would make more sense and give some insight to the actual story. Hope you all like ! And there is an important bit to read at the very bottom /smiles.  
**

Chapter Four:

Changes

"Oh shit!" Sakura said, pulling the hot curling iron away from her ear quickly, ripping out a bit of her hair. She rolled her eyes at her stupidity, and continued on curling her hair.

Ethan was still in the shower, and they were getting ready to be at the benefit for seven thirty. It was nearing 6:30, and there stood Sakura clad in her bra and underwear in front of her vanity, curling her hair.

"What is it with women now a days?" Ethan spoke, from the doorframe of the bathroom. Steam was flowing out from behind him, giving him a sexy mysterious look.

Yet, no matter how hard Sakura felt – she couldn't find herself to look at him the same anymore; she saw everything totally different now.

_So now you are sorry like you're all in love but where was your sorry when you broke it all up_

"What do you mean?" She asked, setting the curling iron down and pinning up the back of her hair, letting small pieces of curled hair – frame her face.

He scratched the back of his head and moved into the bedroom, tightening the towel. He had to admit, she _did_ look sexy and beautiful standing over there, he wanted to go over there and just give it to her.

But she had seemed on edge lately, ever since her small accident at the hospital – she seemed out of sorts. But the doctor had said that it was the medication – they would make her woozy randomly, and do weird things to her.

So he assumed it was that.

He assumed everything.

"All women stand in front of the mirror dressed in their skivvies" he said, adding a wink at the end. She just scoffed and took the bobby pin out of her mouth.

"Okay, _you_ try standing here – holding this hot…" she glanced down at it, "-thing that is 25 degrees and tell me you'd not be hot! I'm DYING. I want to take another shower because it's so fucking hot over here"

Before she knew it, he was behind her – rubbing her back, kissing her neck lovingly.

_I cried me a river, I cried me a sea, I cried me an ocean, I cried me a stream, I'm fresh out of teardrops you've got me on E I'm out of emotion got nothing in me_

She could feel her emotions spark up, and she tilted her head back – letting some of her curls fall behind her back.

"Standing this far from you-" he started, his hot breath on her ears. "-Has got me feelin'…excited. Care to take care of that?"

He had taken her hand and placed it over the growing bulge evident through his towel. She moaned softly but straightened back up, after seeing the time.

"We don't have time!" she said, as she furiously put her hair up, curling small pieces here and there. She was mad at herself, furious. She didn't _want_ to have sex with him, she didn't want to _forgive_ him – she had to bite her tongue every time she looked at him.

He disgusted her because he could act so _normal_ after he had sex with that girl...

He stalked off, with a very hard hard-on, muttering party pooper under his breath. It was almost seven and she hadn't done her make up or gotten dressed.

--

"Excuse me, Syaoran" a pretty woman said, her long black hair curled sleek under the lighting. She wore a pretty pale yellow dress that seemed to glisten in the dark lights.

He turned around, dressed in an expensive looking Gucci suite, his date hanging onto him like he was her air. "Yes" he said, raising an eyebrow, which seemed to melt behind his messy hair.

It look like he had woken up fifteen minutes before the benefit and headed off to the party, the man looked delectable.

"I was just wondering if you were planning to be in the new addition of Vogue? I've heard rumors and was wondering…-"

His date cut the young pretty woman off, her red hair tied up in a sleek bun. It made her cheekbones pop but made her forehead look huge. She wore a short puffy red dress with red heels, _the lady in red_.

"That's information he isn't willing to discuss" her high pitch voice cut in and the woman looked at her, eyeing up her small frame.

"And who are you again? I haven't seen you at the office. Speaking of the office…I haven't seen Sakura-san all night and it's nearing eight pm, where is she?"

Syaoran's eyes scanned the event; the benefit was filled with people. Each person was allowed to bring one guest and he had seen Tomoyo who was with her Chinese Aunt who claimed to be into some sort of 'ancient _magic'_ but Syaoran thought it was nonsense.

He glanced at his date, unhooked his arm from her and excused himself from the ladies, heading straight for Tomoyo but before reaching it, he noticed the front doors opening, and a beautiful woman walking through draped in a green dress.

She was staring right at him, a smile evident on her face. She knocked the breath out of him, and he hadn't noticed Eriol standing next to him.

"She's kinda pretty no?" He said, knocking Syaoran out of his reverie.

He just nodded slowly, never taking his eyes off of her. And then he looked away, as soon as Ethan creeped up behind her and put his arm around her waist. He noticed the look that flashed over her face and made a mental note to ask her later.

He smiled towards them, and headed over to her way. "Sakura…" there was a pause as he nodded towards Ethan – that's all this douche bag deserved. "Glad you could make it Ethan" He said.

He just grunted, scanning the area. He hoped that no one he knew had shown up – but then again, why would they? Not like the women he knew were…

He had trailed off as soon as _she_ walked through the crowd, a huge smile on her face along with a sexy grin on her face.

"Baby" she called, putting her arm around Syaoran, but looking at Ethan the whole time, who couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her.

"Sakura, why don't we go make our speeches?" Syaoran said, as he grabbed her by the shoulders and steered her away, glancing back at his date and Ethan who seemed to disappear right away…

He wasn't even going to stay for Sakura's speech? What a shitty boyfriend.

"You look beautiful tonight, that's a pretty dress. Where did you find it?" He whispered in her ear, and truth be told – she could get used to being in his arms but he was being friendly, the friendly boss.

"I got it as a gift" She said as they stepped on to the stage, the crowds breaking out into applause.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… The long awaited – Syaoran Li" Sakura's pretty voice rang through the hall; she searched for Ethan and Syaoran's date, and was relieved when she saw the girl chatting up with Tomoyo. Eriol had been with Ethan at the punch tables.

She handed the mic to Syaoran and stepped off the stage, watching his figure. He had always been very good at public speaking – it was like a gift of his. She couldn't seem to figure him out that way. But she didn't complain.

"Thanks for everyone coming out, it's been a pleasure to chat with some of you and I'm hoping afterwards that I'll be blessed with the chance to chat with some more of you. It's great to get to know my employees considering I'm stuck with this monster all day" He jerked his thumb towards Sakura, who blushed softly. Everyone broke out into laughter, and even _he_ was laughing.

"As some of you _may_ have heard, I'm doing a cover shoot with Vogue about being business man of the year and proceeds of this benefit tonight will be going to two different shelters – homeless children and abused animals, kind of a soft spot for a lot of people, ne?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

Sakura's stomach did a flip at the sincere smile, it in fact reached his eyes – she took note of that. And she felt like running towards him and jumping into his arms.

And she almost did it, she stopped herself after taking a step forward, Syaoran saw this and assumed she wanted to speak.

"Don't be shy Ms Kinomoto" he spoke as he glanced at her, holding out the mic, she inwardly groaned grabbing the microphone.

She glanced into the bright lights and her co-workers, many that she found herself really getting along with.

"Well… that's probably the most sincere speech that I've ever heard my boss say, probably in a long time" she let out a soft laugh, blending in with the crowd.

"I hope I also get the chance to talk with you all tonight, please remember that the bar has now officially opened in the back there, and if you _are_ driving home – please don't drive home intoxicated. Think about your family" The last part was soft and she smiled sadly, thinking about her _family._

"Are you dating Syaoran?" Someone called up from the crowd and Sakura's head shot up, she noticed Ethan's head whip towards her direction, his eyes dark.

_He doesn't get that right, I should just say yes – but then Syaoran would say something that'd make me look stupid_.

"Ah, no… We're not." She started but he moved close to her, putting his hand on her lower back, "She's just my personal slave – I mean, assistant" he joked.

The crowd laughed before things turned serious, "No, I don't like to mix work and play, plus – both of our partners are in the audience tonight. A quick hello to Lena and Ethan!"

The crowd applauded and Sakura found herself rushing off the stairs, Syaoran hot on her trail. Before she could exit the stage, he had grabbed her wrist.

"I know you wanted to say we're dating, because I want to date you. I like you Sakura Kinomoto and I know you like me too … please say you do"

Sakura stared at him for the longest moment, her head swimming. Just as he leaned his head down and pressed his lips to hers, Ethan came bursting through the doors and stopped dead in his track. Tomoyo was hot on his trail and quickly locked the trio in the under stage to work this problem out.

She got the DJ to blare the music to drown out their voices, because she assumed things were going to get heated.

"Where's Sakura" Her old aunt asked her, heading for the stage.

"Granna, please – no! She – I, please don't go over there, please" Tomoyo begged as she ran after her grandma, trying to grab her arm but she had no avail.

"Don't go mingling with their business!" Tomoyo whispered her voice a harsh tone.

Her grandma just sent her a dirty look and stood next to the door, listening.

"S-Sakura, what the fuck" Ethan said, his eyes narrowing. He stared at her accusingly, and she stumbled back, hitting her back against the wall.

Syaoran stood there awkwardly and Ethan advanced on them, he kind of felt bad but at the same time, he didn't because he had acted on impulse and wanted her so bad.

Of course, the part of wanting to date her was a joke; he just wanted to feel her body against his once again.

"Don't _what-the-fuck_ me," she said – her tone bitter. She glanced at Syaoran, who was whistling and looking away.

"And you" She pointed a finger at Syaoran, accusingly, "I think the tension has to stop at work, just because I don't want to be with you – doesn't mean you need to make it awkward for me Syaoran. It's called rejection, get over it okay?"

He glared hard at her and Ethan, "Yeah – you're happy with this dipshit? He doesn't make you happy Sakura"

She glared at the both of them, Ethan was fuming and pacing. He didn't even know what to say.

"No, he doesn't. Ever since I caught him in the shower with some other woman, I could hear her moaning your name Ethan, and you get pissy when Syaoran _kisses_ me – at least he's not fucking _FUCKING_ me" she raised her voice and he looked at her shocked.

"Y-you knew? Shit Sakura, it was a one time thing okay? I totally didn't mean it, I …"

"We'll work it out, but right now – I just need to get away from you two douche bags, I cant stand the sight of you" she tried the lock, but it wouldn't budge.

"What the hell, we're locked in here?"

Syaoran glared at her, "You didn't reject me, I just… it's not like I actually wanted to date you – so don't flatter yourself Sakura Kinomoto, you're nothing special – just another random girl that I wanted to bed."

She stared at him hard, and ran her fingertips across his cheek, feeling the stubble on his face before pulling her hand back and slapping the side of his face, hard.

--

"_Please_ Granna, what are you planning to do to them?" Tomoyo asked, looking worriedly.

Her grandma smiled, already had have done her work. "Nothing, I just wanted to know what was happening – Sakura is very dear to me, I wouldn't want anything bad happening to her"

Her tone was too innocent but Tomoyo shrugged, and noticed the arguing had gone quiet so she quickly unlocked the door and started dancing with random people and ignored the random looks, quickly moving away.

--

Sakura leaned against the wall, putting her hand to her chest, breathing hard. "Did you guys feel that?"

Ethan glanced around, looking rather confused, "Feel what?"

Syaoran glanced up at her, feeling disorientated. He didn't feel _himself_, instead he felt like someone else was constantly hovering over him – "It… felt like an earthquake, right?"

Ethan rolled his eyes and tried the door again, "You guys are nuts"

Sakura glanced at Syaoran again, she felt weird. She felt foreign but gave it no thought. Heading out back into the party, she went straight for the alcohol.

She hoped that tomorrow morning; she would have forgotten all of this…

--

And boy, she didn't. When she woke up, she wasn't sleeping in her bed, or at Tomoyo's house, or … alone for that matter.

Glancing next to her, she noticed the pretty redhead cuddled up against her chest that was covered by the blanket. Wait… since when was she sleeping with redheads now?

There was no way that she could have had _that_ much alcohol, so …er what the hell...

She pulled the covers back, and noted they were green just like the rest of the room. Standing up, she noticed that she was rather… cold, and glanced down…

…Why was she suddenly lacking boobs… and why did she suddenly have a _penis_? …wait what, what was going on…

She grabbed the nearest piece of clothing and rushed over to the conjoined door, a bathroom and curiously peeked into the mirror and let out a blood curdling _man_ scream.

Why was it that when she stared into the mirror, she had seen Syaoran's face staring back? And why was it that when she felt her – _his_ body, she felt …him?

--

"Sakura" There was a knock on the door, and he felt himself roll over and off the bed. He let out a growl and sighed, getting up.

Wait, his name was not Sakura and she wasn't sleeping with him…

And where was the green bedroom of his that he fell asleep in, and where was Lena?

And why the fuck was he wearing a long half see-through nightie?

He staggered to the door and opened it, glancing groggily at Tomoyo. "Oh cover yourself up, I don't want to see a morning …exposure" He glanced down and paled.

Since when did he have breasts? And since when did he have long honey brown hair…

"How are you feeling, you look rather disorientated. Sakura, are you okay? I don't know if I should be worried or not…"

Before Tomoyo could stop it, he had fell to the ground and passed out.

Why the hell was he Sakura? Last night he swore he went to bed as Syaoran Li…

--

Switcharoo !

Syaoran and Sakura switch.

**So now, when I refer to Syaoran – it's actually Sakura and Sakura is actually Syaoran.**

Crucial you understand this; I hope it won't be too confusing. I'll probably boldface Sakura at the beginning, so you guys know that Syaoran isn't actually Syaoran.

I mean, he is – to other people, but it's actually Sakura…

Could you imagine if that happened in real life!? Omg, that'd be crazy, god.

And okay, the next chapter is going to be incredibly hard to write, so give me some time to figure out **how** im going to do this without confusing readers.

I already have the beginning of chapter five written out, but even I'm confused. Maybe… maybe this story was a bad idea.

I don't know.


End file.
